Human photoreceptors have three kinds of cones to distinguish among red, green and blue colors. Blue Cone Monochromacy (BCM) patients lack functional long wavelength-sensitive and medium wavelength-sensitive cones in the retina required for detection of red and green colors, which leaves the patients legally blind. There is currently no treatment for BCM.